never doubt what your heart tells you
by inuyashalover545678
Summary: inuyasha- a 16-year-old boy with a huge ego- never thought he would care about someone soooo much. kagome. - a very sweet, yet energetic 16-year-old girl. watch as their new found friendship turns into new found love in a matter of a couple years. [re-uploaded]
1. Chapter 1

**heyy i'm backkkkk! and with a brand new story too! here is the first chapter of 'never doubt what your heart tells you'. hope you enjoy it!**

chapter 1: Where it all began.

Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends for a long time. It all started when Inuyasha first moved in. He was threee at the time and so was Kagome.

_Flashback:_

_Inuyasha and his parents were moving in to a new house today. He was so excited. He was also moving in with his older half-brother. His name was Sesshoumaru. HIs parents name's were Inutaishou and Izayoi. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did get into brotherly fights every once in a while, but other than that they had a pretty good relationship._

_"Mamma! Who are we moving in next to?" Inuyasha asked his mother._

_"We're moving next to a shrine Inuyasha. I here that they have a little girl there who is the same age as you! Maybe you could become friends wiht her." Izayoi told her 3-year-old son._

_"Really?!" Inuyasha said getting all excited._

_When they got to their new house they were greeted by their new neighboors. Their new neighboors went by the names, Haruhi Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, and Kagome Higurashi._

_Haruhi was 28 when she had Kagome. That was three years ago. Now she is 31. Kagome is 3-years-old just like Inuyasha but 2 weeks younger. Grandpa Higurashi was 55. And little Souta was just born 5 weeks before Inuyasha had moved in._

_"Hi..." Kagome said. Inuyasha could tell that she was a little shy._

_"Hi... I'm Inuyasha, are you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome._

_"Yes. And you must be Inuyasha. Are you half-demon?" Kagome asked getting a little curious._

_"Yes..." Inuyasha mumbled 'now she's probably going to run away because she'll be scared of me.'_

_"Cool! I thought that I would never be able to meet one! Which one is the demon in your family? By the way, I'm a priestess." Kagome exclaimed._

_"Wait. You're not scared of me? I thought you would be because of what I am." Inuyasha said a little surprised._

_"No. Why would I be? Hey, can we be friends?" Kagome said a little anxious to hear his answer._

_"Sure. I'd love to." Inuyasha said happily._

_ End Flashback_

That was 12 years ago. Now they're both 15. And they have a beaytiful relationship growing between them.

**well, i hope you like it. i had to re-uplaod this so i'm sorry. any way i hope you enjoyed the chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy! i'm already updating for the second time today! i already have chapters 2 and 3 done for this story! i hope you enjoy the little twist i put in this story. hope you enjoy it!**

chapter 2: problems begin with a 'hello'

It was 7 o'clock and Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to get the kast of her stuff so they could leave for school. they were about to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice sounded though out the house getting the attention of Kagome and her friend Inuyasha.

"um... i just moved in next door and I was wondering if you know anyone who could take me to school. Shikon Academy. By the way my name is Naraku." Naraku said to Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome finished straightening her uniforms tie then went up to go ask her mom who was at the door.

"Mom! Who's at the do- oh hi! My name's Kagome!" Kagome said cheerfully to the stranger standing outside her door.

"I'm Naraku. Very pleased to meet you miss Kagome." Naraku said in a seductive voice.

"Who's there Kagome?" Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome.

"Do you need any directions?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"Yes, actually i do. Do you know where Shikon Academy is?" Naraku asked in a more seductively way.

"Um, well me and my friend Inuyasha here were just about to head off to Shikon Academy." Kagome said a little annoyed that it couldn't just be her and Inuyasha. (a/n: getting mad there kagome huh? YOU MAD BRO! sorry. on with the story)

When they left the house, you could tell that there was a thick silence that just made you want to go insane, hanging over the group.

Kagome sighed in relief when they reached school grounds. They said their goodbyes to each other then went their seperate ways. Since Kagome and Inuyasha had first through sixth period together they walked to class together. Just like they did everyday. Kagome was happy that it was just her and Inuyasha now. And was releived that the creep named Naraku was not anywhere to be seen.

"I'm happy that _he's_ gone." Inuyasha told Kagome as soon as they entered the class room.

"So am I" Kagome said then let out a sigh of relief.

"That's not something the_ real_ Kagome would say." Inuyasha huffed out of utter surprise. The Kagome he knew was always kind when it came to meeting new people.

"I know, I know... its not like me to say something like that. Its just. Ugh... I don't know. There's just something thats off about that guy." Kagome said honestly.

"I thought i was the only one who noticed." Inuyasha muttered to himself once the teacher walked in.

The day went by perfectly fine and Naraku was in none of Kagome or Inuyasha's classes. After school Kagome went over to Sango's and Inuyasha had Miroku come over to his house. Little did they know was that they were being watched by someone who wanted them out of this world.

_'Enjoy you friendship as much as you can Inuyasha and Kagome. it won't last forever you know. because i will be the one to break it.'_

**well? what did you think of the little twist i added? it should have made you want to read more and give me more reviews now doesn't it? i will have the next chapter up by tomorrow i promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**well i promised i would put up another chappie and guess what? here it is! right know its 7 o'clock and i feel pretty good about this chapter. but i'm feeling so well myself. i'm actually felling pretty crappy and well... not to mention i'm sick and my mom is being the bitch she is and is not letting me stay home so i'm just gonna get more and more sick so if i don't post in a while that why. ANYWAY! ON WITH LE STORY!**

chapter 3: Sango and Miroku's chapter.

"Sango!" Miroku called over to his new girlfriend. (I SAID IT! THEY ARE D-A-T-I-N-G!)

"Hi Miroku!" Sango yelled back happy to see her boyfriend.

When Miroku caught up to Sango he hugged her and gave her a peck on the lips. They held each other for awhile longer before heading off to class with each other.

"Class! Settle down! We have a new student to introduce!" Mr. Totosai said but when he realized that none of his students were listening he yelled: "LISTEN!"

After the outburst, everyone in the class got dead quiet. Except for the slight snikering coming from Sango every once in a while.

"Everyone... Meet Naraku. He will be joining this class until the end of the school year. Make sure to treat him nicely or- MIROKU AND SANGO! QUIT MAKING-OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY DAMN CLASS!" Mr. Totosai yelled over to a know smirking Miroku with a beet red Sango. You could hear all the snickering going on in the class room because of this. (well, miroku will always be the lecherous monk that we've come to love. i know that i would do that with my boyfriend just to piss of my teacher. okay back to the story. 3)

"Sorry Mr. Totosai! I just couldn't keep my hands off of my sexy vixen of a girlfriend over here." Miroku said with a sly smirk evedent on his face. (spelling error i think :p)

"Whatever. Once more and you both will get seperated assigned seats AND an after school detention." Mr. Totosai said getting really annoyed with his classes antics.

When first period was over, everyone rushed off to second period. Sango and Miroku had first through fourth together so they walked off to study hall next. Which they had with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey there! Hows my _favorite_ couple doing?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Good" both Sango and Miroku said at the same time causing them both to blush. Kagome laughed at this because she thought that since they've been going out for almost a month now that they would have stopped blushing when they talked at the same time. Kagome also thought that it would be cute if her and Inuyasha could be like that one day too.

"I still find that creeep." Inuyasha's words brang Kagome back down to earth.

"I think its kinda cute! But sometimes its really creepy!" Kagome said in a happy voice. Then it got Kagome to think of her and Inuyasha again (oh Kagome, kagome, kagome, kagome. what are we going to do with you? -.-').

"Hey Kags? Whats with the goofy face?" Sango said getting a little suspicious with her friends behavior.

"Huh?- oh! That! Oh its nothing!" Kagome exclaimed getting embarrassed.

"Sure it was." Sango said not being convinced.

When school ended, Sango and Miroku met up in the students parking lot. They decided that they were going to go to Sango's house this time since last time Mushin kept barging into Miroku's room to make sure they weren't doing anything.

"Kohaku! I'm home!" Sango called out to her little brother.

"Welcome back sis!" Kohaku said when he saw his sister walk into the front door.

"Me and Miroku will be in my room (Sango! i thought you weren't going to do anything with the lecher!). let me know when you get hungry." Sango told her little who only nodded his head and walking away with a smirk on his face.

"I think he hangs out with you too much." Sango said to Miroku who only frowned and pretending to cry.

An hour later, Kohaku went up and knocked on his sisters door because he had gotten hungry. Sango let Miroku stay for dinner. When dinner was finished Miroku had to leave because it was getting late and they had school the next day. When Sango went to sleep all she could dream about was getting married to Miroku and having children with him.

_'Oh Sango. Sango, Sango, Sango. How you wish that would happen. But, sorry! not on my watch. HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ALL WILL SUFFER!'_

**well? hope you liked it! just so you know sango's parents died when she was younger so everything went to her and kohaku. let me know what you thought of this chappie! READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**heyy! imma back! sorry for the long update. my computer kept crashing but its better now! anyway... i hope you enjoy the new chappie!**

**Chapter 4: Hell to pay.**

* * *

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome were walking over to Sango's to pick her up to go to the park. After they got Sango, they set off to go find their _very_ perverted friend, Miroku. Once Sango and Kagome's backs turned on him his _wandering_ hand made its way to their ass's. From doing that he got 5 large bumps on his head. One from Sango. One from Kagome. And three from Inuyasha.

"God damn lecher, jackass." all three of them muttered.

"Guys! Come on! You all know as well as I do that my hands have minds of their own! I can't control them!" Miroku exclaimed begging for forgiveness.

"Dammit Miroku! I know I can't stop you from touching Sango's ass because I know your dating her and all, but that doesn't mean you have the right to touch Kagome's ass and that doesn't mean that I can't hurt you from doing so!" Inuyasha yelled in Miroku's face.

"Ooh Inuyasha! Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.

"Miroku, you must be imagining things. Inuyasha would _never _get jealous over something like that. Because he only thinks of me as a little sister." Kagome told Miroku. She muttered the last part to herself. But, Inuyasha still heard her. That statement made him frown a little bit. And if you were close enough you could see _sadness _in his eyes.

"That _may_ be true..." Miroku said to break the visible tension in the air. But, you could easily tell that it didn't really help.

When they got to their destination, their smiles widened. Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards a roller coaster, while Sango and Miroku held hands as they watched love sparks fly between their two best friends. Sango and Miroku decided to go onto the Ferris Wheel since it would be romantic. While Inuyasha and Kagome walked around they would see their friends. They would say hi and then leave.

Inuyasha had won Kagome a stuffed dog that had golden eyes and was pure white. It had a collar on that said 'I love you'. The dog kind of reminded Kagome of Inuyasha since he was half-dogdemon.

"Why won't he just ask her out already?" Sango asked Miroku from the Ferris Wheel.

Miroku just shrugged than pulled Sango into a very passionate kiss. What surprised him was when Sango had let him actually touch her ass and _not_ get slapped for it. She never let him touch her like that. They stopped abruptly when they felt a very unfamiliar demonic aura heading towards their best friends.

"You feel that too right Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes I do. And its heading straight towards Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku stated. He knew they wouldn't be able to make it in time because the Ferris Wheel had stopped and they were at the top of it. It was like the whole park felt it. Everyone froze just to listen or feel the aura. The only ones that didn't have any idea what was going on just stood there looking and asking what happened but got no response out of anyone. The aura was _huge_ and _evil_.

Inuyasha and Kagome got shot at. It sounded like a gun. But thanks to Inuyasha's demon speed, they easily dodged it.

One moment Inuyasha was holding onto the Kagome, the next thing he knew, Kagome was on the groung lying un-consious. He called her name but she didn't respond to him. Then Sango and Miroku jumping in. (They got out of the Ferris Wheel with help from Amaterasu and Jurou). Soon the whole gang joined into the fight waiting for another blow to hit them. But, none came. When everything was safe Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and picked her up into his arms and shook her slightly. He was relieved when she groaned, but got worried when she went limp again.

All of them were bewildered. Sesshoumaru, Rin. Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Amaterasu, Jurou, Sango, and Miroku came up behind Inuyasha, asking a lot of questioned on what happened.

_'This should prove to be interesting. Hahahahaha'_

* * *

**well I hope you enjoyed the new chappie! Who is the mystery person at the end of each chapter? You'll find out later in the story. Anyway R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! again srry for the long update! i hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**reveiwers:**

**DALUNA: plz make more i can't wait to see it.**

**thank you DALUNA for being the first person to review! it made feel a lot more confident about this stroy!**

When everyone was near Inuyasha and Kagome, the aura suddenly vanished. It was really weird to all of them that it happened. Kagome was still lying on the ground un-conscious.

They were all thinking the same thing : _'what the HELL just happened?!'_

Inuyasha stopped thinking when he heard Kagome groan in pain. He ran over to her and picked her up into his arms. Everyone else decided to scope out the area to see if they could sense anyhting while Inuyasha watched over Kagome.

"Kagome... are you okay?" Inuyasha asked getting worried. He only got a groan in response. Kagome's eyes slowly started to open. but, to Inuyasha, there was something missing. there was a little spark that was taken out of her eyes. It even made her eyes become darker and more dull like Sesshoumaru's. And that to Inuyasha was BAD.

"Kagome! Thank GOD you're alright! Are you feeling okay? Is there any pain any where what so ever?" Inuyasha asked worried out of his little puppy mind.

"Inu... Inu.. Yasha.." Kagome tried to talk but it hurt too much.

"Don't strain yourself to talk Kagome. I dont want you to hurt yourself any further." Inuyasha said sturnly to Kagome.

"Im fine... my power... my power was just drained from me a little. Thats all." Kagome explained to Inuyasha. She was Breathing heavily. Inuyasha didnt say anything as he picked her up bridal style and started walking out of the amusement park.

"INU BABYYYYYY!" a female voice said calling out to Inuyasha (a/n: guess whoooo~).

"Go away Kikyou!" Inuyasha stated bluntly with a tinge of anger in his voice. He didnt have time to deal with this _slut. _He needed to get Kagome home so he can make sure she'll be okay.

"But baby-" Kikyou was cut off when she heard someone infront of Inuyasha groan in what sounded like to her... _pain_.

"Look Kikyou... I dont have time to be dealing with your slutty-ness. So why dont you just go try and rape someone of your own level of stupidity _other_ than me" Inuyasha stated getting annoyed. "I have better things to do right now that need more attention than a _slutty-ness_ of a girl like **YOU!**" And with that Inuyasha walked off.

-;)sometime later;)-

Inutaishou was done looking over Kagome's x-rays when Inuyasha walked in.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked his father.

"It seems as if she's got some poison in her system. Other than that she's fine. No broken ribs or arteries or limbs." Inutaishou explained to his son.

"Okay... should i take her home?" Inuyasha asked.

"I already called her mother... she said that she should stay here just in case something should happen later on tonight". Inutaishou saidd. At the end of his sentence Kagome started to stirr in her sleep.

"Kagome... Are you feeling any better sweet heart?" Inutaishou asked in a fatherly manner.

"Im okay... Just in a little pain." Kagome answered with a yawn at the end of her sentence.

"youre going to be staying here for the night. We have no more spare bedrooms because of our servants, so you will have to stay in Inuyasha's room for the time being. And i know youve seen Rin's room so I highly dought you would want to stay in her room. We wouldve had extra rooms if SOMEONE didnt have 2 rooms full of VIDEO GAMES. Then you wouldnt have had to stay in Inuyasha's room tonight but...". Inutaishou said looking at Inuyasha witha look that said 'dont-you-DARE-let-your-demon-side-take-over!'

"Well... this should prove to be interesting..." Kagome said amused by the little 'father-son' glaring match that was going one in front of her.

_'wel, well, well... seems we have something interesting to watch. Dont you agree... Kanna?' said a voice to a little girl with white hair to her shoulder, a white flower in her hair, dull black eyes, an all white outfit, and a white mirror to match everything._

_'yes... master...'_

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! i bet you thought i was going to give you the name of the master huh? and no... it is NOT Naraku... in this one he is one of the slaves to the master of Kanna... i wonder who it is? oh well... you'll find out in the next few chapters... anyway...**

**READ AND REVIEW BITCHES! luv ya guys ;) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Im back! I just want to let you guys know that if there are any problems or mistakes with the chappie its because i uploaded it from my iPad. Anyway... Enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: a night at Inuyasha's

It was pretty late at night and Kagome and Inuyasha were still awake. Only because Inuyasha needed to look after Kagome. They were both sitting in Inuyasha's game room on beanie chairs playing on Call of Duty for the xBox. Ever since Inuyasha and his dad decided Kagome needed to stay the night, Kagome nearly passed out 3 times.

"Are you sure you'll be able to stay up all night?" Inuyasha asked for like the millionth time that night.

"I told you Inuyasha.. Im fine! Jeez. You dont have to worry that much." Kagome reassured him.

Ok, ok, i get it." Inuyasha said feeling guilty.

"Inuyasha... Its not 'ok'! Its 'otay'!" Kagome explained. "Otay?"

"Ummm... O.. Tay?" Inuyasha said a little confused.

"There you go! Otay? Otay!" Kagome said in a childish voice.

Inuyasha laughed at her childish voice she does every so often. It was only them in the whole house (a/n: oooooo! Kagome wants it! O.o). The butlers and maids went home. Inuyasha's parents went to Hawaii for a month and a half (a/n: O.o). Sesshoumaru and Rin went to a five star hotal to 'get to kniw eah other better' (a/n: *wink wink*). So, it was really quiet in the house. After playing C.O.D for another hour, Inuyasha decided to put on the movie 'CloverField'.

"What movie did you put in?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see. Dont worry though. Its a REALLY good movie." Inuyasha stated with a smirk gracing his face.

When Kagome saw the title on the screen she knew exactly what movie it was. She only knew it because Miroku decide to be a fucking bastard and bring it to Kagome's 14th birthday party. It was only the main group so there wasn't that many people.

"Inuyasha! You know i hate this movie!" Kagome said getting scared (a/n: i actually watched this movie. It was MAD scary!).

"Its ok... I mean... Its otay! You'll be fine! Im right here!" Inuyasha said in a reassuring voice.

"Otay... Fine..." Kagome sighed in defeat. 'Inuyasha, you shall be the death of me'.

By the end of the movie, Kagome had somehow managed to get into Inuyasha's lap and her head was burried in his chest. Her hand had fist fulls of his shirt in them and it looked like she was about to cry. Inuyasha was starting to feel guilty.

"Im sorry Kagome... I didnt know you would be THIS scared..." Inuyasha said guilt evident in his voice.

"No.. Its ok... Im just... Not used to it. My mom and my brother hate scary movies too. The only one who likes them is my grandfather." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha then realized the position they were in and it made him blush. Here was the girl of his dreams in HIS LAP and he was HOLDING her!

'I wonder if she would hate me if i kissed her...' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's chin so he was looking her striaght in the eye. Her eyes held the emotions of confusion and curiosity. He slowly started to lower his head closer to hers.

'Is he going to do what i think hes about to do...?'

The next thing Kagome knew... He was kissing her... Inuyasha... The boy of _her_ dreams was kissing her...

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed making it! Anyway...**

**READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVER AND EVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**heyyyyy youuuu guyyyyyysssssss! i'm back! i know i havent updated this fanfic in a while and i am VERY sorry. first i lost the book that i wrote down the story in then i went on a cruise for a week and now i have to do this story off the top of my mind so here it goes:**

chapter 7: the kiss

Kagome didn't know what to say. She really didn't. One minuet Inuyasha was obsessing over her health then the next thing she knew, he was kissing her! She was happy it happen but... She just didn't know how to respond to it. The boy of her dreams had kissed her! He finally kissed her. And now she couldn't even say how she felt. She felt like a whole bunch of fireworks went off in her head. She was soo happy it happened, but now she felt guilty because she knew Inuyasha was regretting it.

"I... I'm sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha said upset that she didn't respond.

"No no! It's ok! Really..." Kagome said trying to cheer Inuyasha up.

"You don't have pretend you liked it Kags... I know you ha-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome kissing him. He was surprised at first but then he got over his shock and kissed her back. He was happy that she kissed him, and that he made the first move.

"I love you Inuyasha... I loved you ever since i first met you." Kagome said to Inuyasha, who at this at this point was ready to jump on Kagome for saying that to him.

"I love you too... Ever since 3 years ago.." Inuyasha said to Kagome who now jumped on him and was literally crying from joy. She never thought this day would come and actually happen.

"Kagome! Ok, ok. I got it. You're EXTREMELY happy. So am I but I don't want you passing out from the sudden excitment." Inuyasha said concerned.

Kagome sniffled a couple times before saying "Awwww... your no fun..."

After she said that there was a knock at the game room door. Inuyasha got up to open it, but when he opened it all he saw was a box on the floor with a note attached to it. It read:

_DEAR INUYASHA AND KAGOME,_

_I HOPE YOU ARE HAVING A SWELL TIME WITH EACH OTHER. BUT THAT'S ABOUT TO CHANGE. BECAUSE YOU SEE, WE HAVE A LITTLE PROBLEM WITH YOU TWO. LETS JUST SAY I HAVE A COUPLE GUYS THAT WOULD LOVE, JUST LOVE TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU. BUT DON'T WORRY. I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL SEE KAGOME GET RAPED AND SLAUGHTERED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, BUT WE'LL DO IT VERY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. TO HER AND TO YOU. SO... ENJOY YOUR GIFT FROM US..._

"What did the letter say 'Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Just let me read it idiot." Kagome said as she ripped the note out of her boyfriends hands. "Oh me god..." Kagome gasped after reading the note.

"Kagome-"

"See whats in the box 'Yasha.." Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha opened the box to see what was inside. There was a knife, a police gun, and a camera. There was another note too. It read:

_I THOUGHT THAT YOU MIGHT NEED A KNIFE OR A GUN TO KILL YOUR-SELVES THIS WAY YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SEE ANYTHING WHEN THE TIME COMES AND A CAMERA TO PRESERVE MEMORIES FROM NOW UNTIL_ _THEN. _

"Inuyasha... What's going to happen to us?" Kagome said trembling fear.

"I don't know Kagome. I really don't at this point..." Inuyasha said really worried for the both of them.

Kagome ended up going to bed with this on question on her mind. And it would stay in her mind till the day she dies.

_'Why did this have to happen to us?'_


End file.
